robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tartan Terror
The Tartan Terror (also abbreviated to T3) was a Scottish competitor which fought exclusively in the fifth series of Robot Wars. It lost its only battle in the first round after failing to move from its starting position, but it managed to hold together despite being axed by The Steel Avenger and Shunt, as well as having its body set on fire. Design Built by three distillery workers, The Tartan Terror was a two-wheeled, barrel-shaped robot whose body was made out of an old whiskey cask and attached to a wooden base. It was decorated with a tartan kilt and a Highlander-style Targe shield, while its statistics board listed its weapons as an axe and ball & chain. However, when it entered the arena, The Tartan Terror's only weapon was a static ice pick attached to the robot's base, mounted horizontally to allow the robot to function as a sit-and-spin design. The robot's wooden body was easily damaged, and highly flammable alongside the decorative kilt. Robot History Series 5 Before its only battle against The Steel Avenger, one of The Tartan Terror's axles sheared, leaving it running on one wheel only. In its first round battle, The Tartan Terror's problems were evident from the off, as it shuffled on its right wheel while next to the CPZ. It then slammed into the angle grinder and reversed onto the Floor Flipper, where it was met with an axe blow from The Steel Avenger. The Steel Avenger followed up its first attack of note with a charge that forced The Tartan Terror across the arena floor, as well as another use of its axe. Its next bump left The Tartan Terror next to Sir Killalot, who nudged The Tartan Terror aside. Still spinning, The Tartan Terror found itself in between Sir Killalot and The Steel Avenger for a spell, before a couple more drives from The Steel Avenger left The Tartan Terror motionless. With The Tartan Terror unable to move, The Steel Avenger reversed towards it and raised it with its rear lifter, with a rally of these attacks leaving The Tartan Terror in the possession of Shunt, which cracked into the top of The Tartan Terror with its axe. Sir Killalot then came across and joined Shunt in attacking The Tartan Terror, which left it propped up against the arena wall. Sir Killalot then knocked The Tartan Terror back onto its wheels, before Refbot counted The Tartan Terror down and out. The House Robots then carried out their habitual punishment act, which left The Tartan Terror's kilt on fire after it was moved over the Flame Pit. After three consecutive flips from the Floor Flipper, The Tartan Terror was left overturned, with its kilt drooped down, revealing The Tartan Terror's charred frame underneath. Cease was then called, bringing an early end to The Tartan Terror's Series 5 campaign. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *In the series re-cap in the Grand Final, Jonathan Pearce incorrectly claimed that Chaos 2 defeated The Tartan Terror in Round 1, despite The Steel Avenger being visible in the clip. Chaos 2 was in the same Heat, but defeated Storm Force in Round 1. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots from Fife Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5